yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
Ring a Bell
Ring a Bell 'is a slice of life series involving secret societies and Masuda tutoring a shut-in student, communicated to through the fighting game Yuzuru plays. Introduction "Hanabusa Masuda has the brain and beauty but might not have the best behavior. Everyone acknowledges him as the perfect guy although Masuda secretly looked down upon them. One day he got an offer to tutor a 'shut-in' high school student, Yuzuru Suzuki for 5,000 yen per hour. To make his student opens his door, Hanabusa has to communicate through the fighting game Yuzuru plays! A completely fresh love story!" Characters Hanabusa Masuda Popular among girls and friendly towards them. Though seemingly overawed and thankful for receiving chocolates from them, he bins them when they are not looking. He resumes winking at girls interested in him. He excels well in class with delivering an excellent finance report. Offered 5000 Yen to tutor a difficult case he agrees. Remaining cheerfully upbeat as he meats the clients mothers, he assures her he can help with Suzuki. Suzuki Yuzuru He has taken to not leaving his room, ignoring all contact and locking his door when his new tutor Masuda arrives. Masuda's fangirls They appear to be a small legion of school girls who offer Masuda chocolates, one of whom made them herself. Satou Works at the Murakami home tutor center, offers Masuda a case to home tutor Yuzuru telling him it was a difficult case where he used to perform but it seems he was hurt and is now withdrawing from others. Also shares the previous tutor had given up on him. Megumi Suzuki Yuzuru's mother, she is friendly and tells Masuda he does not have to be so polite upon hiring him to tutor her son. She appears relieved when Masuda offers to do something about her sons social withdrawal. Story Overview A legion of girls present Masuda with valentines chocolates. He is thrilled to receive them and states that he will gladly eat them. It is not entirely true, the chocolates are dumped in the trash, hand made chocolates are too serious. Excelling academically and admired by his peers, Masuda also takes part in home tutoring students. Receiving a call from Satou, he is offered 5000 yen in what is a rather difficult case of teaching a person who seems to have been hurt and is withdrawing from others. The previous tutor had given up so Satou suggests an adaptable man such as Masuda for the job. With the amount of money a consideration, he agrees. He finds the Suzuki residence and ringing the doorbell he is greeted by the clients mother, Megumi. Apologizing for intruding and bowing, he is told he does not have to be so polite. After a cup of tea in the living room, Suzuki asks where he is. Megumi had tried calling him but his with bed quilt cover over him, Yuzuru refuses to leave his room. She is thrilled when Masuda says he will do something about it as she points out where his room is. Yuzuru hears footsteps and appears irked knowing someone is at the door. Believing first impressions are important, Masuda declares himself his new tutor before finding the door locked with nothing but silence. Ring a Bell Images Ring a Bell1.png Ring a Bell2.png Ring a Bell3.png Ring a Bell6.png Quotes *"'Handmade is too... serious" - Masuda's true thoughts on the Valentine's chocolates school girls gave him after feigning appreciation for them. *''"''I'm clearly on a different level than all of you" - Masuda's inner thoughts to the adulation from his peers. *"It seems he used to perform, but it seems he was hurt, and now he's withdrawing from others". - Satou provides some background context for the person Masuda is to tutor. '' *"'I tried calling him, but he refuses to leave his room'" - ''Yuzuru's mother, Megumi explains the issue. Trivia Link to Wiki Create the Ring a Bell Wiki! Category:Manga Category:School